


Broken

by ourdarkspirits



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdarkspirits/pseuds/ourdarkspirits





	Broken

_“Even her?”_

Cassandra hadn’t been able to stop thinking about that.  “Even her?” Jake had clarified when Flynn had invited them to work for the Library.

She knew she had betrayed them, but she had been scared and naïve.  She had believed the Serpent Brotherhood could help her, help humanity.  When she was proven wrong, she had done her best to fix it.  She had come up with the plan to temporarily defeat the Serpent Brotherhood.  She had saved Flynn.

Baird and Flynn trusted her not to betray them again.  Ezekiel didn’t seem too fussed but Jake very clearly felt she didn’t belong there.  She wasn’t sure she disagreed with him, but she’d damn well do her best to prove them both wrong.

_“I trusted ya and uh- I learned my lesson . . . old way’s best.”_

She hadn’t thought it would be possible to feel worse than she already did about betraying them, but she was wrong.

Jake had laid out why he couldn’t trust her anymore and she understood, she really did.  She had managed to find the most efficient way to destroy the place where he could be Jake Stone: art historian and cowboy.  She had proven to him that even when he had a space where he could openly acknowledge what he was good at, he still wouldn’t be valued.

She had chosen herself over all of them.  She hadn’t understood and now that she did, she couldn’t take it back.  All she could do was show them over and over again that she wouldn’t make that choice again.  When looking down the barrel of a gun, she would pick her friends; she would pick the Library.

_“No, I’m cool with the way it is.”_

After the incident with the _Libris fabula_ , Cassandra stopped actively trying to win back his trust.  She did her job, saved the world every week, but she no longer forced the conversation.

Jake would come to trust her or he wouldn’t and she couldn’t push him.  He had spent all of his life hiding who he was to the people closest to him and it’s hard to break old habits.

When she was being completely honest with herself, she acknowledged that she might never gain his trust.  When she was being completely honest with herself, she acknowledged that she didn’t deserve his trust.  When she was being perfectly honest with herself, she believed that she wanted his trust even more than she wanted to rid herself of her tumor.  If she couldn’t remove the tumor, at least she could have a friend (Jake, that small voice whispered) who trusted her.

She didn’t know when or if he would ever come to believe that she wouldn’t betray him, not for anything.  She wouldn’t betray any of them again if she could help it.  But if he never did, Cassandra wouldn’t blame him.  She couldn’t blame him if Jake never forgave her for destroying that one place that knew everything about him and didn’t condemn him for it.

Cassandra trusted him.  She trusted that Jake would catch her when she went too deep even while he didn’t trust her.  If it was all he ever gave her, it would be enough.

_“I like ya, Cassie.  There’s no way around it, I just do.”_

__********  
  



End file.
